This invention relates to spaced vent parts for placement between upstanding seam joints/stiffening profiles of a roofing system in the ridge area of a roof, and in particular, the invention relates to vent parts including a plurality of vent openings extending parallel to the joints/stiffening profiles and furthering including a filter member that seals around the vent parts.
In one well-known type of roof for use of the subject invention, metal roofs are widely used and as with most sloped roofs require venting through an opening in the ridge of a roof. Additionally, metal roofs are known to expand and this type of expansion can cause uneven movement, noise, and wear of high wind dome caps and associated venting closures. An additional problem is that of environmental forces such as wind, ice or snow compressing high wind dome caps to a point where water does not run off. Additionally, the expansion of the metal roof may vary from panel to panel and from side to side along the roof thereby causing additional problems with prior art top cap ventilation systems.
One prior art patent disclosing a metal roof ventilation system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,154 to Rotter et al. The system in Rotter et al includes segments of air-permeable venting sections located between standing seams or ridges in the metal roof. Clips are provided that include a groove for receiving air permeable venting sections, and fasteners may be used to secure a roof cap to the clips. The preferred venting material is a non-woven synthetic fiber matting.
Another venting system for metal roofs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,151,059 B2 to Pavlansky et al. Pavlansky et al. does not have individual sections between ridges/seams of the metal roof, but rather has strips having an air impermeable backing. The backing members include contours to fit over stiffening ridges on the metal roof. Between the contours, open cell foam members are adhered to the backing member to provide venting to the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,788,856 B2 to Spengler et al. disclosures a closure rail for roofing. The closure rail may be secured along a ridge, hip, or eave of a roof to receive and secure panels in a roofing system.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0034685 A1 to Ogletree discloses a roof ventilation device. The system may include a core, a filter and a spanner. The core can be configured to conform to a roof surface irregularity. The filters are configured to hinder rain and debris from entering into the vent opening, and the spanner is configured to allow the roof ventilation system to be adjustable for roof slopes.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0280911 A1 to Verkamp discloses a universal roof enclosure, including a strip of visco-elastic foam, on top of which is affixed a strip of closed cell foam. When the closure is positioned between a corrugated roofing panel having a valley or trough, strips of the visco-elastic foam expand to fill adjacent voids to prevent the passage wind, rain, noise and animals. The visco-elastic foam is designed to confirm to ridges on the roof. A ventilation member is provided that consists of strips of corrugated plastic having a multiplicity of open channels that may be attached atop the closed cell foam strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,184 B2 to Morris discloses a ridge capped vent including strips of corrugated material placed over foam rubber strips, which are designed to accommodate the non-even contours presented by ribs and lips on steel sheet roof panels.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0052207 A1 to Davis discloses a roofing ventilation system including vent panels extending across and perpendicular to ridges on a roof. The vent panel includes vent openings there through. The vent panels are attached to rain closures which comprise a face and upper and lower flanges extending from opposite ends of the face. The rain closures may be formed from single pieces of metal and are located between the ridges on a roof. Only the rain closures which do not accommodate venting are sectioned between the ridges, whereas the vent panel extends across the length of the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,314 to Stocksieker discloses a panel system for use on walls and roofs. The system includes upper panels mounted on a filler board with a notch formed at the base of the filler board on both vertical edges and a lower panel locked into the notch. Vertical edges of the upper panels are folded over edges of the lower panels to form a sealed joint and retain both panels in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,494 to Uhrhane et al. discloses a roof jack. The jack has a channel which receives water flowing down a roof and diverts the same around stacks or vents so that the water continually flows and no puddles are formed.